Raw Deal
by Michele
Summary: This Fanfic has a general focus on Rogue and Gambit and their relationship. But it mainly focusses on Rogues' inner turmoil and the way it affects her relationship with Gambit. Chapter 2 has been loaded due to requests.
1. Default Chapter

Hi all.   
Important: These characters do NOT belong to the author but the story does belong   
to author.  
  
If anyone wants to put it on a other page or web site please feel free to do so   
but please e-mail me so that I will know, thanks.  
Anyone who wants to comment on my fanfic please feel fee to mail me at :   
lilSisShellie@yahoo.com.  
  
Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Raw deal   
  
by Michele  
  
  
Rogue was a caring person with emotional torment and pain. She had a shattered past   
and what it looked like a lonely separated future. She longed to be normal and be   
able to express her feelings. But no, nature would not allow it, it would be too   
easy then. All the tests, experiments and hopes had failed and what was left was   
a empty, lonely, tormented person. Sure she hid it well but when she had a chance   
to be alone she cried her eyes out.  
  
Rogue felt that same uneasiness today watching one of those classic love movies   
with the gang. At first it didn't bother her at all, but when Jean snuggled close   
to Scott the movie started to bother her as well. She felt like she was going to   
explode. From all the rotten deals that were made her life was the worst ever dealt.   
Nature could have at least given her no feelings at all, even that would have been   
more humane. But to feel and to experience love only through ones eyes, that is   
torment! To touch someone could mean their end or Rogue's endless insanity. A   
simple touch. A feeling, a emotion, a thing that is part of everyday life, a action   
that makes one human. A thing that Rogue desired but could never have.  
  
Rogue sighed and went to the garden, she felt like crying. She stared at her glove   
covered hands and smiled ironically. Those thin fibers are the only things that   
keeps her from hurting people and keeping them at a distance.  
  
"Rogue?" a voice interrupted her thoughts. "What are you doing out here?"  
  
"Think'n," she answered. " No need of worrying 'bout me sugar."  
  
"If you want to talk about I am here for you."  
  
" . . . Jean," Rogue said. " Do you think that you're still human if you can't   
experience the feelings you have?"   
  
"Rogue?" Jean frowned. " Of course you are!" She walked towards Rogue and put her   
hand on her shoulder in a attempt to comfort her.  
  
"Don't . . . I am poison . . ." Rogue felt her heart breaking as she said it. " I   
mean . . . Jean what would you do if you couldn't touch someone. If you loved someone   
and you can't even show them you love them?"   
  
"You're talking about Remy aren't you?"  
  
"Yes," she admitted. " I love him Jean and it's killing me not to be able to even hold   
his hand."   
  
Jean knew that there was nothing that she could say, promise or do to help her. She   
knew that they had done every imaginable test on Rogue and nothing had worked yet. She   
also knew that until Rogue accepted her situation there was nothing that anyone could   
do for her except be there to comfort and reassure her. Jean hugged Rogue and she   
accepted the comfort that Jean offered her and cried her heart out.  
  
"Thank you," Rogue said after she finished crying. " I think I need some time on   
my own now."  
  
"I understand," Jean answered and walked away.  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
" That was a great movie!" Remy exclaimed as he walked towards the window to see   
where Rogue and Jean went so suddenly. The movies' plot was just unfolding when they   
left. He frowned seeing Rogue clutching onto Jean with tears splashing down her face.   
'What's wrong with her?' he thought. ' It seems serious.' Jean walked towards him,   
she seemed upset as well. He wondered what as going on. What were they talking about?   
And what on earth could upset Rogue that much?   
  
"Remy," Jean said as she walked into the door.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" he asked.  
  
"I think the movie upset her a bit," she answered. " I think she wants to be alone   
right now." So that was it. She was still upset about her mutant powers. He sometimes   
felt that she was obsessed by it but then again he had never lived without the ability   
to touch. He guessed that he could understand why it was so hard on her. Once again   
he stared at her, her brown hair and whitened streaks glimmers in the fading sunlight,   
her beautiful figure jerked as she started to cry again her hands closing over her face.   
He needed to speak to her. He could not handle it when she cried he wanted to help her   
in every way that he could and the best way was to be there for her when she needed him.   
He carefully slipped out of the door and made his way to Rogue. She did not notice him  
until he sat next to her.  
  
" Chere, you all right?" he asked.   
  
"Remy," She did not turn around. " I really need to be alone right now." Remy frowned,   
he did not understand what was going on, he wanted to help her but he did not know how.  
  
" Rogue ah wanna help, but ah dunno what's wrong, please tell me."  
  
" I need to sort this out by myself." He touched her shoulder trying to be there for   
her the best he could. She flinched away from his touch and for the first time she   
looked into his eyes. Her eyes were red and swollen from crying. " Please don't . . .   
it . . . it hurts to much Remy, I've gotta go, ah need time to think . . . to sort   
my mind out."   
  
"Rogue I wanna be here for you but you won't let me I needa know what's wrong cause it's   
eatin' me up inside seeing ya like this,"two distinct lines formed between her brows.   
  
" I . . . I can't right know. . "  
  
"Chere, I love ya, you know that! Ah know it's difficult to accept your mutant powers   
but we're all here to support you, help you through it. Someday the professor will find   
a cure until then all ya can do is live with it. Chere love is not just about touch but   
to accept comfort when it's given. That's what I am givin' ya . . . support but you wont   
accept it. "  
  
"Remy Ah can't just stop feelin'!! You don't understand how it feels, you accuse me of   
not being able to accept but if you were in my position you would have acted the same   
way. So stop judging me!"  
  
" I am sorry chere . . . it's just that sometimes I get so fustrated. . ."  
  
"Frustrated?! You get frustrated . . . !"  
  
"Chere, come on. We'll get through this. Together. I'll be there for you through thick   
and thin, and we'll make it through everything. I promise." He took her around the   
shoulders and hugged her.   
  
" I love you Remy," Rogue cried, tears streamed down her cheeks. "I know that you'll be   
there for me but I can't handle this anymore. Tell the team that I appreciate what they   
have done for me . . . tell the professor that I will always be grateful. But it's time   
for me to be alone work these feelings out that I have. Remy this is goodbye . . . at least   
for now. We'll see one another again someday I am sure of it."  
  
"Chere, No! Don't go."  
  
"I have to." She studied his face for a few moments and stroked it. She flew away, and   
Remy stared after her until she disappeared into the clouds. At the corner of his eye he   
felt a single tear ran down his cheek. He had a funny feeling he wasn't going to see her   
again,life had dealt a cruel hand in both of their lifes.  
  
The End.  
  



	2. Chapter 2

_Due to requests to finish this story I've put up another Chapter. For the disclaimer refer to the first Chapter._

**

* * *

****Chapter 2**

Nearly two months had passed and there had been no word on Rogue. Gambit had pleaded the Professor to find her but he had refused. He had told Gambit that she needed the time and he would respect her wishes. When she was ready she would return. Gambit had never been quite the same since that day …

"What's eating you?" Logan grumbled as Remy pushed passed him and took a bear out of the fridge. Remy ignored him and took a sip.

"Nothin'," he replied. "Mind your own business." Logan growled something under his breathe. He started walking but stopped mid-stride.

"Now look here," Logan began. "You've been moping around for weeks. Frankly, I'm getting tired of it. If you care so much why don't you go after her?"

"She needs time."

"That Xavier speaking not you." Remy's eyebrows hiked up. "What? You think the Professor is right all the time? She's not coming back, not unless you intervene. So why don't you get off your sorry ass and do something about it."

Gambit stood there for a moment. Everything Rogue had told him spun through his head, while at the same time Xavier's words of caution tried to stop him. But Logan was right, he had to follow his heart in this – if he didn't he wouldn't be true to himself.

He smiled, handed Logan the beer and headed out. At that same moment Jean walked in. She frowned.

"That was the first smile I've seen in a long time," she said. "What happened?"

"He's going after her."

"Does he know where to find her?"

"I have a funny feeling that won't be a problem." Jean nodded in understanding. Xavier would help now, before neither Gambit nor Rogue had the will to face it, perhaps now they had. Even though the Professor wouldn't be keen on giving Rogue's location, the fact that Gambit was now going after her would imply a proactive resolution in Gambit's mind. Something that Jean thought Xavier wanted to see before he helped.

Rogue shivered. Her teeth chattered as she attempted to ward herself from the snow. It had been snowing steadily from last night and the white blanket of mush lay nearly ankle deep. She had braved the cold to her more wood but the stock of cut wood was a good hundred paces from the hut.

She had been gone from the mansion for nearly two months. She had found a secluded spot in the woods and built herself a cabin. She hadn't seen another living soul during that time. She tried not to think of her friends at the mansion, it hurt too much. She attempted to forget Remy, but the harder she tried the more she missed him. She kept telling herself that she had done the right thing, but now she wasn't sure.

Her legs were getting tired but at least she was almost home. Home … that was a strange word, considering that she had never considered anything as home before.

She stepped up and opened the door. The wind gushed from behind and flew her hair in her face. Dropping the wooden logs she struggled to close the door behind her. She barely managed and when she had her hair was in a mess. She tried to put them back into order but mid-way she stopped.

She looked up and saw the man looking at her. He had a half smile plastered over his face. She could feel her heart pump. She tried to steady herself.

"Is it really you?"

"In the flesh chere," he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" her voice was shaky. She tried not to look at him. Picking up the logs she placed them next to the fireplace. She threw one in and the sparks flew.

"Looking for you."

"How did you find me?" she asked.

"That doesn't matter."

"Remy I told you, I'm poison. Please don't' do this. It's hard enough as it is." He stepped closer. She was now stuck between the fireplace and him. Her heart throbbed. Why was he doing this?

He took her gloved hand in his. He stared into her eyes and she froze. She couldn't move even if she wanted to.

"I know that aint your heart talkin' chere," he said.

"Sometimes love aint enough hun."

"But this time it is," he countered. He drew her close and hugged her. He could feel her sob against his chest. A relieved sigh escaped his lips. He knew she had been as alone as he had been the last few months. "We'll find a way to make this work."

"Is that a promise?"

"You bet. Now don't cha think it's time to come home?" She smiled and nodded. They would find a why, he had promised. In that moment everything felt right and a universal truth had been revealed to her:

'_Where there is hope, there is life._'

She would continue to hope but in the mean time she would have to deal with what she had. He took her hand and they left, together.


End file.
